Nuclear Magnetic Imaging (NAMR) which is commonly called magnetic resonance imaging(MRI) entails 1.) magnetizing a volume with a constant primary magnetic field in a z-direction, 2.) providing a gradient along the axis of the z-directed field to select a slice in the xy-plane, the plane perpendicular to the direction of the primary field, 3.) providing electromagnetic radiation resonant with the Larmor frequency of protons in the slice, 4.) providing a pulse of resonant electromagnetic radiation to flip the magnetization vector into the transverse plane or plane of the slice, and 5.) applying a magnetic field gradient along an axis in the xy-plane of the z-directed field with excitation at the Larmor frequency to provide phase dispersion of the NMR signal along the axis to encode spatial information, and 6.) recording the free induction decay (FID) radio emission signals following excitation, 7.) recording a plurality of such FIDs, each recorded following an excitation with a rotated direction of the gradient in the xy-plane, and 8.) reconstructing the image from the plurality of the FIDs. An integer n of FIDs each having a phase gradient that corresponds to the magnetic field gradient that was rotated to n unique directions in the xy-plane comprise a set along two orthogonal axes in phase or k-space. A two dimensional Fourier transform of the data set is used to reconstruct an n by n pixel image.
MRI is of primary utility in assessing brain anatomy and pathology. But long NMR relaxation times, a parameter based on how rapidly excited nuclei relax, have prevented NMR from being of utility as a high resolution body imager. The most severe limitation of NMR technology is that for spin echo imaging n, the number of free induction decays (“FIDs”), a nuclear radio frequency energy emitting process, must equal the number of lines in the image. A single FID occurs over approximately 0.1 seconds. Not considering the spin/lattice relaxation time, the time for the nuclei to reestablish equilibrium following an RF pulse, which may be seconds, requires an irreducible imaging time of n times 0.1 seconds, which for 512×512 resolution requires approximately one minute per each two dimensional slice. This represents a multiple of 1500 times longer that the time that would freeze organ movements and avoid image deterioration by motion artifact. For example, to avoid deterioration of cardiac images, the imaging time must not exceed 30 msec. A method for speeding NMR imaging flips the magnetization vector of the nuclei by less than 90 degrees onto the xy-plane, and records less FIDs. Such a method, known as the flash method, can obtain a 128×128 resolution in approximately 40 seconds. Another technique used to decrease imaging time is to use a field gradient and dynamic phase dispersion, corresponding to rotation of the field gradient, during a single FID to produce imaging times typically of 50 msec. Both methods produce a decreased signal-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) relative to spin echo methods. The magnitude of the magnetization vector which links the coil is less for the flash case because the vector is flipped only a few degrees into the xy-plane. The echo-planar technique requires shorter recording times with a concomitant increase in bandwidth and noise. Both methods compensate for decreased SNR by increasing the voxel size with a concomitant decrease in image quality. Physical limitations of these techniques render obtaining high resolution, high contrast vascular images impractical.